Hold my Hand
by ladyknights104
Summary: Title sucks vidal reigons. Tikal is a lonely princess of her tribe. She finds comfort in going to pray to the Master Emerald. When she wishes for a friend, she is in for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- Tikal is a lonely princess of her tribe. She finds comfort in going to pray to the Master Emerald. When she wishes for a friend, she is in for a big surprise.**

**Warnings- human!Tikal, human!Chaos**

**Pairings- Tikaos/TikalxChaos**

**Yea, this couple just doesn't get enough love does it? So I decided to write a fic for it! I got this idea a couple years ago so bear with me. Enjoy! Comes from Tikal's POV.**

The morning mist surrounds my feet as I make my way to the shrine. It seems I can only find comfort in going to and in a sense _talking_ to the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is a large gem that protects my people from outsiders. My father is the chief of our tribe and I am its princess. My father doesn't understand me. He says that he wants me to marry soon so I can rule the tribe when he's gone. You have no idea how many suitors I've had in the past month! If I had to guess almost every man in our tribe has asked for my hand. The one my father favors is Sadiq. Sadiq is a proud soldier whose bravery even dares to match our ancestors. He is strong, handsome, and a _total moron. _He's always like "Allow me lady that sack is way to heavy for a delicate thing" or "You should leave the fighting to a man like me". What an ass! I have told my father countless times that I do not want to marry Sadiq and he always tells me that he is still thinking about it. Oh how I wish mother was here, she would be able to talk to my father and get him to see reason. But sadly she died a few years ago. I wrapped my cloak around me; it was very chilly this morning. I climbed up the steps leading to the home of our protector. When the steps ended the trees stopped in their tracks and revealed short green grass and the temple. As I walked up the stairs of the temple the chao's greeted me with sleepy smiles on their faces. I love chao's, they are so adorable! They live here around the temple and they have never left their happy little home. I knelt down in front of the Master Emerald.

"Hello great protector. How are you this morning?"

The Master Emerald glowed.

"That's good. I guess I'm fine."

The Master Emerald dimmed a little.

"Alright, you got me. My father wants me to marry Sadiq, the warrior boy. He's handsome but he just isn't for me. He's obnoxious, rude, and totally sexist! If I married him my life would end! Sure my heart would still beat but I wouldn't be able to _live_. To go and come as I please, to read, to write, and I wouldn't be able to come here anymore."

The chao's let out a cry. I guessed they were saying "No Tikal! You can't stop coming!"

I sighed. "I don't want to stop coming. I really don't. If it were my opinion I would pack up and live here with you and the chao's, without a worry in the world. But I can't."

Some of the chao's began to cry. I smiled and patted their heads.

"Don't cry, please. It'll be fine. If I have to marry Sadiq I will try to make him see reason. I just wish….."

The chao's stopped chirping, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"No, it's nothing really."

The chao's began to chirp again, asking me to finish.

"It's nothing! Just a stupid wish!"

The chao's began to whine even more. They swarmed all around me saying "What! What is your wish?" Finally, I gave in.

"Alright already! I just wish that I had a friend who understood me, a friend who I could talk to."

The chao's stopped chirping and their faces became full of pity. I sighed again.

"But that can' happen, can it? The only reason why anyone would want to be my friend is because I'm the princess. Don't get me wrong you guys are wonderful but…I just want a physical person to talk to."

The chao's looked at each other and chirped. I couldn't really tell what they were saying but I assumed that they pitied me. What really intrigued me was when they flew over to the Master Emerald and began talking to it. The Master Emerald glowed to a luminous light, and went back to sleep. The chao's dispersed and went back to sleep. Seeing that my presence wouldn't be noticed for now, I got up and left. What was that just now? I can't even guess. I suppose I can ask about it later this evening.

By the time I returned to our village everyone was up and working. I pulled my hood over my head so that no one would recognize me, I like being somewhat normal. I decided to top by Nana's, the medicine women. She was always nice to talk to. Everyone seeked her guidance with their troubles, weather it be problems with your spouse or how to sell more bean buns. She was also a sales lady; she had the best herbs I have ever tasted. Whenever I ask she says that the Master Emerald is on her side, which I always get a good laugh from. She always wears long brown robes with a ridiculous about of rings and bracelets but she only wears one necklace. It was the necklace her late husband used to ask for her hand. She talks about her husband with me; she says it was love at first sight. I wonder what that is like, to marry for love. Today her long silver hair was up in a bun. When I approached she looked up and smiled.

"Why hello there Tikal! Anything interesting going on at the temple?"

Good question. "Oh not really! Just the same old thing every day and nothing else!" I lied.

What? It wasn't like I could tell her what happened! Nana's a good women but I don't trust anyone with what goes on at the temple. She just smiled at me though.

"Oh, that's wonderful! So…..have you decided on a suitor?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

I decided to buy some herbs for her and go home. I snuck in through the back window that leads to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure no one caught me leaving but just to be safe I cooked a nice bean soup with the herbs I got from Nana for break feast. I wasn't really hungry but I always tell myself I need the strength for climbing up the mountain everyday. I was about halfway done with my soup when my father walked in yawning. When he sat down I placed his break feast in front of him and kissed his head.

"Good morning father!"

He smiled lazily at me. "Good morning Tikal! How is my little angel doing this morning?"

I smiled at him, like I always do. "Oh, just fine. Now eat up and get to your duties father! I hear it's going to be a busy day today."

He laughed and took a big slurp of his soup. "Of course it is! I'm the tribe leader! What else would you expect?"

I smiled again and sat down. "Nothing else father."

We both finished our meals in silence. Now that conversation we had may seem like a pleasant talk between father and daughter, but really we do the same thing every day. He always busy with "tasks" (which I am somewhat grateful for) and the only time we really talk is at meal time and when observing suitors. I quickly finished my meal and went to our own personal library. You see I love to read. My father just sees it as a way for me to deal with my mother's death; she used to read me stories at bed time. But really I read to acquire knowledge. That's the same reason my mother would read me stories of our tribe. I asked the assistant for a scroll on the Master Emerald. She raised an eyebrow but did not dare to question the royal family. There was only one scroll on the Master Emerald, but it was indeed long. I have read it before but not the entire thing. I skimmed the lines looking to see if it had anything on how or why the Master Emerald would glow like that. I did find one thing, _When the tribe or the Master Emerald itself needs protection, it will glow a magnificent glow and release a horrid monster upon its challengers._ Well, that doesn't really answer my question. Yes the Master Emerald glowed a magnificent glow but I wasn't threatening it at all, and I don't think the chao's would threaten the Master Emerald either. So what was that? I sat there questioning for quiet some time. I didn't leave until my father called me to the grand room. _Great, time for more suitors._

As the men flaunted themselves in front of us I just stared (wanting to rip my hair out) while my father just laughed his booming laugh. It was obvious that he took favor in Sadiq by the way he clapped for him. Honestly I find this all pointless. If I even meet the man who made this rule I will tackle him and break every bone in his body! I was relived when the lunch bell rang. For lunch or servants made me and my father thick custard using the leftover spices I used this morning. And, as usual, my father blabbered on about this and that while I remained silent, eating my custard. I figured that after lunch I would tell my father that I was going to run some errands and go to the temple again. I needed to know what exactly happened. I guess I'll find out soon.

**Yep, kinda short and no Chao's yet but really what can a girl do? I'm on winter break so I'll be able to work on my fics more than I usually do so bear with me. Stay tuned for more! Reviews appreciated!**

**_~ladyknights_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery- Tikal is a lonely princess of her tribe. She finds comfort in going to pray to the Master Emerald. When she wishes for a friend, she is in for a big surprise.**

**Warnings- human!Tikal, human!Chaos**

**Pairings- Tikaos/TikalxChaos**

**I know it's a little soon but that's a good thing right? Whatever. I do plan on Tikal meeting Chaos in this chapter so if you weren't satisfied with the last chapter….this one is better? I don't know I can't rate my own work. Enjoy!**

"Father?"

He stopped his blubbering for a moment to listen to me.

"I'm going into town to run some errands. I won't be gone long."

He just gave me an "Oh" and went on blubbering again. I put on my cloak and snuck through the town like I always do. But unfortunately the most annoying person in the world recognized me.

"TIKAL!"

It was Sadiq. I almost turned my head to scream at him, but if I did that would draw attention to me. I continued to walk until I hand slammed down on my shoulder. This was when I turned abruptly and saw my offenders face.

"Hello Tikal! What's a princess like you doing out on the town?"

I glared at him for a moment before waving his hand off my shoulder. "Can't a girl get out of her stuffy house once in a while?"

He laughed. "Why of course she can! I just don't think that such a delicate thing like you should be out here alone! Why don't I escort you?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. I would rather be alone."

I turned to leave but he stopped me. "Now, now princess you shouldn't be like that. It is more than obvious that your father favors me so we might as well spend more time together and get no know each other better."

He was right, but if I spent another second with him my head would explode. So I did what any normal person would do, I ran into the crowd. I could hear him calling me but I did not dare look back. I was able to duck behind some crates and lose him. Did I feel bad? A little, but not really. I was extra careful as I made my way through the crowd and towards the mountain. When I arrived at the temple I noticed that everything was quiet, too quiet. I walked towards the steps of the temple but stopped. I noticed some thing in the water. Cautiously, I walked over and looked in the placid pool. Nothing, just my reflection. I laughed and was about to turn away when out of no where I saw a boy! I gasped and whipped my head behind me, but no one was there. When I looked back the boy was gone. I was only able to get a glimpse of him but he had a stern face and what looked like…water for hair. Perhaps I was just seeing things. But just as I was about to urn away again the boy appeared, except he took the place of my own reflection. I stared wide eyed at the boy. I was right; he did have water for hair! The water began to bubble and the boys form began to rise out of the water. I stepped back amazed and watched the boy step out of the water. He was pale and his hair was like water (and in the most peculiar fashion), his eyes were an interesting shade of green, and he was wearing a blue kimono. When he stepped for ward I was able to tell that he was bare foot. When I looked into his eyes I was amazed by how ancient they looked, but he himself looked very young, maybe my age! He stared at me for a little while, almost studying me. When he saw my golden head band (which is like my crown) his eyes narrowed and he spoke.

"Princess?"

I gasped. His voice was so young but again sounded so ancient. I nodded, yes I am the princess. He bowed his head in a greeting.

"Nice to meet you princess, my name is Chaos."

I bowed in return. "Hello Chaos, my name is Tikal. I am the princess of the near tribe. Um….who exactly are you?"

This caused him to tilt his head slightly. "Well….I think your people would call me "the protector of the protector" but other than that I am Chaos."

I laughed a little; this boy was kind of cute with how serious he is. "Well Chaos, why are you here?"

"I was called here by the Master Emerald. At first I thought an enemy was near but apparently I have a different mission." He kneeled. "I am at your service princess."

Wait a minute! Why was he-? Was it because-? Why would the Master Emerald summon him to-? Was it my…..wish? Did the Master Emerald really grant my wish? I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you're here to be my friend then you don't have to bow, after all friends are equals."

This caused him to blush a little, and I laughed as well. We both made our way to the Master Emerald and sat down on the top step. The chao's fluttered around us and greeted me and Chaos with big smiles on their faces. One of them chirped at Chaos, and to my surprise he answered.

"I guess it's nice to be out. Does she come here often?"

The chao nodded and gave out a happy chirp.

"I guess that's nice of her."

He looked over at my and saw my expression. "What?"

"You can understand them?"

He nodded. "You can't?"

Ashamed, I shook my head.

Chaos was silent for a little while before he put a finger on my lips. His finger glowed for a moment and he pulled it back. What did he jut do? I was struck clueless until I heard a high pitched voice yell

"Can she understand us now?"

I jerked my head in the direction the noise came from and saw that it was only a chao. I was about to shake it off when the chao spoke.

"Well, can you? Can you understand me?"

I jumped a little, but nodded. "Yes, I _can_ understand you!"

All around me the chao's cheered. I looked at Chaos with a face of astonishment. Still in a serious tone, he said

"Oh that? I used my power to help you understand the chao's. It seems they have taken a liking to you."

All the chao's nodded frantically, which made me smile. That is until one of the chao's asked about Sadiq. All the chao's fell silent and Chaos looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sadiq is my self proclaimed fiancé."

"You have a fiancé?"

I shook my head. "No! Well I wish I didn't. My father wants me to marry soon so he picked out a whole bunch of suitors and he is in favor of Sadiq."

"Suitors? Why does your father want you to marry so quickly? Why can't you choose?"

I shrugged. "You'll have to ask him yourself, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"What does your mother think?"

"My mother….she died a few years ago."

His face fell in an "Oh" and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Oh don't be ashamed, you asked an honest question and I gave you an honest answer. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

He just nodded and looked at the sky. I have to admit he is a very interesting boy. (Un)fortunately for me I lost track of time. It wasn't until Chaos comment about how pretty the sunset stained sky can be. I almost panicked and told Chaos that I had to leave. I swear I don't think I've run faster in my life. I ran through the village not caring who saw me and burst through the front door of our house. My father was sitting near the fire reading a scroll with a stern look on his face. I hung up my cloak as quietly as I could and tiptoed towards the stairs.

"Young lady."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Crap, he caught me! Seeing that arguing wouldn't do much I gave up and walked over to my father with my head down.

"Yes father?"

It was a little while before he answered. "Where were you?"

I gulped a little. "Uh, I told you I was walking around town."

He put the scroll down. "A walk around town shouldn't take this long. Now tell me the truth, _where were you?_"

I had to think. It wasn't like I could tell him that I was at the temple of the Master Emerald talking to a boy who came out of the water. "I was with Sadiq."

I immediately regretted saying it. If my father weren't right in front of me I would've banged my head against a wall. At first I thought he wouldn't buy it, but surprisingly enough he smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad you have finally taken a liking to him. You may go now."

"Thank you father."

I turned and walked calmly to the stairs. When I was out of sight I ran up the stairs and to my room. I slammed the door and began banging my head against a wall. Why did I tell him that! I could've just said I was lost or I was talking to an elder. I banged my head against the wall until I began to feel light headed. I stopped and wiped my forehead. My glove was now somewhat stained with blood. I didn't panic; I just went into a drawer and got out some clean cloth. I dipped one of them in a bucket of clean water and wiped my fore head. It was completely stained in blood by the time I was finished. I took my golden head band off and wrapped my head with a clean cloth. I used my hair and crown to cover the wound so that no one would ask about it. I striped down and put on my sleeping robe. I looked out my window and saw that it was now dark out. Torches were lit in the village people were beginning to go home to avoid being mugged by bandits or street thugs. I looked up to the mountain and saw the Master Emerald glow in the darkness of the night. The stars were sparkling and the crescent moon was in plain sight. I whispered good night to my people before going to bed.

**So, what'cha thinks? Its short I know but it's another chapter so LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL! :D**

**Also please review, I like to hear from my readers.**

_**~ladyknights**_


End file.
